The following relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically to unlicensed spectrum operation for narrowband internet of things (NB-IoT) and enhanced machine type communication (eMTC).
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Some wireless systems support narrowband communication configurations such as NB-IoT and eMTC in licensed radio frequency spectrum. However, regulatory restrictions for communication in unlicensed spectrum may impose limitations that impact narrowband communications. This may reduce the efficiency of narrowband communications.